Adventure of the Cat Kingdom
by blackdragon157
Summary: Sequel to Adventure of the Barons The Bureau is called at the Cat Kingdom about a war from the shadow cats. What they saw there was an old client...as the war genera. Hana is back, and she has new tricks. Can the Bureau and Hana help Lune defeat the enemies including his twin brother Turel? Or will they fall? Auron/OC Baron/Haru Toto/OC Muta/OC Hiromi/Daron
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of "Adventure of the Barons" I do not own any characters of the Cat Returns. Only Hana, which is my character. Everyone will have a chance of love in this. Including Toto and Muta. Let's get started.

**Adventure of the Cat Kingdom **

**Ch.1 Reunion **

* * *

It was a peaceful day on a summer. At the refuge, there was three familiar Cat Figurines. **  
**

It was Baron, Auron, and Daron.

They didn't change much over the past few years. Baron's fur was still orange with a hint of ivory cream under his chin. His emerald green eyes were shining brightly as he wears his beige white jacket with his crimson red vest and navy blue tie.

Auron's fur was a pearly grey with electric blue eyes. His black suit that went with his sunny yellow vest and navy polka-dotted tie.

Daron's fur was still a tan with intense brownish green eyes. His beige suit matching his emerald green vest and crimson red tie with orange polka-dots.

Auron was thinking about a familiar black haired girl with beautiful blue-green eyes. He smiled sadly as he remember the memories of that sweet girl that they had an adventure with.

It has been seven years since they had last saw Hana Tsushiyota. It was a shame that they had to leave such a sweet girl behind. Auron lets out a sad sigh. If he could only see Hana once more.

Daron and Baron knew what Auron was thinking of. "We also miss her as well, Auron." Daron said. He stared at the two figurines and sighed. "I thought that Hana would want our help again, but...it looks like she's doing fine." Auron said. Baron rest his hand on Auron's shoulder. "It will be okay in the future, Auron. Never give up hope."

Auron sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Baron."

"Is something wrong?"

The three Barons turned and saw two girls.

It was Haru and her best friend, Hiromi.

Haru's eyes were a chocolate brown as well as her short brown hair. She was wearing a green blouse that went with her beige skirt.

Hiromi had light green eyes that went with her dark blonde short hair. She was wearing a blue shirt with a green bandanna around her neck and a beige skirt like Haru.

Daron smiled. "Just remembering an old client is all." Daron said as Hiromi and Haru walked in. Haru stares at Baron. He smiled sadly.

"It was way before I met you, Haru. You see, me, Toto, Muta, Auron and Daron had to help someone. Her name was Hana Tsushiyota. She...had a hard time in believing in herself. So, we had to help her out. It's been seven years since we last saw her." He said as he puts a supporting hand on Haru's shoulder.

She smiled.

Toto perched on the railing as Muta walked in. Muta and Toto didn't change a bit...but they never stop arguing with each other. Toto was a crow gargoyle. The spark in his black eyes glowed with life.

Muta was still a...big feline. His creaminess white fur with a hint of brown on his left ear.

"Are you talking about Hana?" Toto asked. Baron nodded. Just as he was about to talk to Toto, he heard a knock at the door. Baron opened it and saw a familiar bluesh black fur with mismatched eyes. He smiled.

"Ah, Prince Lune...or should I say King Lune." Baron smirked. Lune smiled. "It's nice to see you again as well, Baron. Also nice to see you again, Miss Haru." He said while bowing.

Haru smiled. "It's nice to see you too, your majesty." Haru said. Lune chuckled. "It's alright to call me 'Lune', miss Haru. You're my best friend. It's nice to see you as well, miss Hiromi, Auron, Daron." Lune said. He then turned to Baron.

"I think I need your assistance once more, Baron." He said while shaking his head gravely. Baron was now concerned. Was his father up to no good again?

"You see...there's a war between the Kingdom and the shadow cats. My twin brother, Turel, is leading that shadow cat army. He was after the crown over many years. When he heard that my father inherited the crown to me, he wanted revenge and cast so many dark and evil magic that it made an imperial army of shadow cats. Can you assist me once more?" Lune asked.

Baron didn't know that he had a twin brother. If it's evil and dark magic, then it meant business.

"We will be happy to assist you in your predicament, your majesty." He said. Lune smiled and shook Baron's hand.

"Thank you so much. Your other creation friend can come as well. He'll be off limits like Miyuki is." Lune said. Toto cocked his head. "Miyuki?"

Lune smiled. "You'll meet her soon. Oh! That reminds me something. Baron..." He started. Baron stared at him.

"...does a girl name 'Hana Tsushiyota' remind you of anyone?"

Auron's eyes went wide when he heard that name. Lune noticed Auron's reaction and sighed. "Then...all of you might as well come to the Kingdom. If you and Miss Hiromi are comfortable with that suggestion, Miss Haru." Lune asked nervously.

Hiromi and Haru stared at each other, then nodded. Lune smiled and handed them two amulets. "This will keep you from turning into cats in the Cat Kingdom." Lune said as Haru and Hiromi puts on the amulets around their necks.

Lune got out a shard that looked like his father's crown that looked like a third cat's eye. He whispered a unfamiliar spell and a portal opened. He turned to the group. "Everyone, watch your step." He said as he lead the Bureau through the portal.

They landed in a grassy field as cat tails flowed in the breeze. Haru remembered the day that she stepped into the Cat Kingdom-

"Papa!"

They turned and see a small white kitten with mismatched eyes like Lune runs up to them. Lune smiled as the smaller kitten hugged him. "Sweetheart. I told you that I'll be back real quick." He said as he picked her up.

"I know..." She said. Lune smiled softly at the Bureau. "This is my daughter, Shizuka. Sweetie...this is the Cat Bureau that me and your mom told you about. They are going to be with us for awhile. Okay?" He asked. Shizuka smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Lune's shoulders. "Okay." She said.

Just then, Natoru came to the King; all out of breath. He had light tan brown with a darker shade of brown on the top of his head. His green eyes were worried in them as he stared at the king; still gasping for air.

"Your...majesty...she got...away from me..." He gasped. Lune smiled nervously. "Natoru...can you kindly take Shizuka, Haru and Hiromi to the castle to see Yuki?" He asked. Natoru looked up and smiled. "Ah! Miss Haru! It's nice to see you again." He said as he bowed.

Haru nodded and stared at Baron; who also nodded to Haru to go on to the castle.

Lune, Baron, Auron, Toto, Daron, and Muta were walking to a small white house that was a little close to the lake. Just there in front of the house, a white cat was sleeping in the field. "Is this a bad time, Luna?" Lune asked.

Luna opened her eyes and stared at the group. Her fur was a creaminess white and had black paws.

She smiled as she stretched. "No, it isn't. What do I owe ya a visit?" She asked. Lune smiled. "Is it possible that you know where your friend is?" Lune asked. Luna thought for awhile. "Hmm...haven't seen her in awhile. Try asking Miyuki. She might know. She's in the back resting." Luna pointed.

Luna led the group to the back of the house, where they saw a pedestal that looks exactly like Toto's at the Refuge. "Yo! Miyuki! Wake up! The King is here!" She called. Just then, something glowed.

What Toto and the Bureau saw was astonishing.

It was another bird creation; a white albino crow. She flapped her wings and stared at the King. She smiled. "Hello, your majesty." She said. Lune smiled. "Everyone, this is Luna and Miyuki. Miyuki is a creation like you, Toto." Lune introduced. Miyuki cocked her head.

"As in the bird creation, Toto? From the Cat Bureau?" She asked as she glided down and landed in front of them. Baron cleared his throat. "Well, yes. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. And these are my brothers; Auron and Daron. This is Muta and Toto; they work for me." Baron said. Luna and Miyuki stared at them shocked.

"Man...she wasn't exaggerating about you guys when she told us about you." Luna said. Miyuki nodded in agreement. Auron stared at them. "Who did?" He asked.

"...Hana." Miyuki said. Luna shook her head. "Oh, boy. I hope she's ready to face the music. No wonder she left on that patrol in a hurry." Luna said as she stretched.

Auron's eyes were wide with shock. Hana was here!? "You mean she's not available?" Lune asked. Miyuki hummed for a moment. "Well...she should be back any moment now. While you were gone...shadow cats were around the castle and she had to chase them off." Miyuki explained. Luna laughed evilly.

"Oh, man! I love the expressions on their faces when they saw Hana. She nearly scared the nine lives out of them!" Luna laughed. Miyuki covered her beak with her wing, keeping her laugh in check.

Lune shook his head. "I told her not to do anything drastic. She's injured enough from Turel as it is." Daron stared at him. "What does Turel have to do with Hana?" He asked. Lune sighed.

"You see...he was the one that brought Hana to the kingdom. She managed to keep some of her humanity...but the rest of her stayed cat. So, she came to me and asked for a place to live near the castle. She told me what my brother did and I had to do something. So, I got her a home here and accepted her as my general in the army. Everyone thought she was you, Baron." Lune pointed. Baron cocked his head; confused of what he meant.

Miyuki went inside the house and came back moments later with a picture. What they saw was...astonished.

Hana looked exactly like Baron. Except, her fur was black with a hint of pearly grey under her chin. She had short black hair that only grazed to her shoulders. Her eyes changed as well. Her left eye was an electric blue while the right eye was an intense emerald green. She had hands that were gloved. She was wearing a soldier suit; smiling proudly with Luna and Miyuki in it.

"Wow...even I would mistaken her as you..." Daron said. "No kiddin'..." Muta said. Baron was impressed from Hana's appearance.

Just then, they heard something land near them. It was a black wolf. It's fur was black as the midnight sky with a hint of pearly grey under its chin. It's mismatched eyes stared at the group. It then grinned at the Bureau.

"...it's been awhile." She said as her body started to glow.

It then transformed into the cat that was in the picture. She was smiling sadly at the Bureau. Auron walked up to her and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"...Hana?"

She smiled sadly as he gave her a tight embrace. "Hey, Auron." She said as she tightened the hug. Auron pulled away, taking Hana's appearance. She smirked. "So many things can happen after a few years, huh?" She asked. Auron sighed and smiled.

Hana looked at Luna and Miyuki. "I take it that you've already meet Luna and Miyuki, then?" She asked as she walked up to the Bureau. Baron smirked and rest his hand on top of her head. "Glad to see you...but how come-"

"I'm a cat here?" She asked. He nodded. She sighed. "You might as well come in so I can explain the story." She said as she opened the door to her home. It was a nice little home in the inside. It was decorated in a victorian era.

Hana hanged her military coat up, revealing a silver tunic underneath, with a white long sleeve. She was also wearing a black pants. Her black tail swishing back and forth.

Hana sat on the chair as the Bureau took a seat and Lune sat in an opposite chair. "I take it that Lune told you about his twin brother, Turel." Hana said as she crossed her legs. Baron nodded. "What does this have to do with him?" Muta dared asked. Hana's eyes went slit with anger.

"It has everything to do with him." She said. "You see...a year later after you guys left. I rescued a cat from being hit by a truck. I didn't realized that it was another cat that can speak to humans. He said that he would try to thank me later. So, I was at my house...until I heard cats meowing. The next thing I knew, I was being carried away from my house on a bunch of dark cats.

"I woke up in a room with the same cat that I rescued. He asked me for it's hand in marriage. I told him no since I wasn't ready for that and I was human and he was a cat. That is until he showed myself in the mirror; seeing myself as a part cat already." Hana shuddered. "Okay, I had to panic. I was a cat for crying out loud!" Hana said.

The Bureau nodded; motioning her to go on. Hana sighed.

"Well, after I was done panicking, He said that he had no choice to marry me, so...I gave him my answer by knocking his lights out and running for my dear life. He summoned shadow cats to stop me from escaping. However, they didn't know what I was capable of, so I managed to take them down. I overheard most of the cats if that I can get out of here before sunrise, I can be human again. So, I had to run as fast as I could to get to the exit. I did...but only my hands, feet and part of my hair became human...the rest of it stayed cat.

"I got so devastated that I couldn't be human ever again. So, I ran as fast as my feet could take me and managed to get to Lune's castle. I collapsed...but Luna found me and took me inside the castle. She use to be a soldier in Lune's army, but she retired from the injuries from what Turel gave her. Lune knew I was human and it felt like it was his fault, which it's not.

"So, when I woke up, I saw Lune. I told him what happened and what his idiotic brother did to me, so...he offered me a home here and Luna to look after me. After awhile, Lune asked me to be his general in the army." Hana explained. Luna puts a supporting paw on Hana's shoulder. Hana smiled sadly.

"...how come you didn't come to the Bureau if you were in trouble, Hana?" Daron asked. Hana sighed. "...you guys did so much for me and I didn't want to be selfish to ask more from you. I wanted to see you guys...but I was afraid that...you'll think it's your own fault that I'm like this. None of this is your fault; it was mine." Hana said.

Daron sighed and shook his head sadly as he got up and stroked her cheek. "...we could at least tried, Hana. We're not mad at you." He said. Hana stared at him shocked. "Really?" She asked. Daron smiled.

He then felt arms around his shoulders. She was giving him a tight embrace. He smiled sadly as he returned the embrace.

* * *

Later that day, Hana was already at the gardens at the castle. She sighed sadly; thinking about her past life...even of **him**-

A hand was suddenly perched on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around. She sighed in relief. "Oh! It's just you, Baron." She said. Baron cocked his head. She sat near the edge of an fountain; Baron then joining her.

"Hana...if you wanted to go back, would you do it?" He asked. She sighed. "...I just don't know anymore, Baron." She said as she hang her head low, so did her ears. Baron stared at her. "What about your parents?" He asked.

She had a sad look on her face. Baron knows that something happened. "What is it, Hana?" He asked.

"...promise that you won't tell anyone? I don't want others talking about it..." Hana asked. He stared at her a little surprised. "Why-

"**Please**, Baron...just...promise." She asked; her voice broke down. Baron knew that Hana was asking him not to tell anyone...was it really that drastic? He then held her hand.

"I promise not to tell anyone of what you are about to tell me." He said. Hana sighed.

"Well...after awhile, my parents were more protective of me...well, mostly my mother. Well, one day...they started to argue. It went on for hours and hours. Well, then the next day...my...mom committed suicide by jumping off a cliff." Hana felt tears rolling down her furry cheeks. She felt a handkerchief wiping away the tears that were strolling down her cheeks.

Hana turned to see Baron with a sad look in his eyes. "What about your father?" He asked. Hana looked down.

"...he thought...that it was my fault that mom died...so...he..." She started to break down. Baron wrapped on arm around her; rubbing her shoulder gently. "...he took out his anger on me." She confessed.

Baron's eyes were wide with shock from her confession. "Hana..." He then pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her face into his chest; crying softly as her hands clentched onto his jacket.

If he could rewind time, he would of gone back and took Hana with him to the Bureau instead of suffering. "...is he still...?" He asked. Hana shook his head.

"A j-jogger saw me lying in my pool of blood in the basement. H-He called the police a-and my father was arrested. I-I-I was stuck in that hospital for three months from all of the injuries he caused me. I have no one, Baron." She then continued crying softly into his chest.

Baron said nothing for the longest time. He just held the weeping girl in his arms as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "...everything will be okay...you'll see." He whispered.

After awhile, Hana finally pulled away from Baron, staring at his emerald green eyes. He smiled sadly. "You feel better?" He asked as he stroked the side of her cheek. Hana smiled warmly.

"Yeah...it was capped inside me for so long. I fell better now that it's off of my chest. Thank you for listening. It really means alot." Hana said. Baron's smile grew wider. "It was my pleasure, miss Hana."

Hana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "...I really did miss you guys." She whispered. Baron smiled as he returned the embrace. "...we also miss you as well." He said as he tightened the embrace slightly.

* * *

Ch.2 Up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure of the Cat Kingdom **

**Ch.2 The Rescue **

* * *

"I think we should move our army here. That way, we can corner them and then catch them outnumber." Hana suggested.

Lune and Hana were going over the battle plans from Turel's army. Luna was with them. "We should also put a number of our soldiers near the Cat Eye's pond as well. That way, we can see if more shadow cats will come out." Luna said. Lune hummed for a minute. "This war has been going for so many cat years. You sure you can handle it?" Lune asked.

Hana only smirked.

"They don't know what's coming." Hana said. Lune smiled. "Well, I'll tell Natori about the plan and we'll go further then. You're both dismissed." Lune said. Luna and Hana bowed and left Lune's personal chambers.

Hana then saw Queen Yuki with Haru and Hiromi. Baron told about them after their talk about Hana's father. She smiled as she walked up to Yuki. "Your majesty." Hana said while bowing.

Yuki smiled. "Hello, Hana. These are my new friends; Haru and her best friend, Hiromi." Yuki introduce. Hana smiled softly. "I already know, your highness. Baron already told me about you two. I usually never see him that happy before." Hana said.

Hiromi stares at Hana. "You use to be human, right?" She asked. Hana smiled sadly and nodded. "But I do not blame the Cat Bureau about this. It was my doing and I paid the price for it." Hana said.

Hana continued on, but Haru was walking right beside her. "Say, Hana? How do you know Baron?" She asked. Hana chuckled. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you yet. I guess it's up to me. Well, one day...I came from school with Toto and Muta. That's when I stumble at an old antique shop. I went around and look for a bit until I saw the three Cat Creations. They were so unique that the owner let me keep them. They were unusual, but I had a good feeling about those three.

"When I was dreaming at night, I would visit them. They were really nice to me and tried to help me in believing in myself. They even figure out how to use a human form while their real forms are still on my dresser at my house. We had our laughs and fun...until it was time for them to go. They said that I'll see them again someday...but I didn't expect to run into them like this. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Hana chuckled.

Haru stares at Hana surprised. Hana smiled. "So many things can change after years, Haru. I don't let it get to me though. So don't let it get to you either, okay?" Hana asked. Haru smiled and nodded.

She then got a distress signal from Miyuki. "Hana! Turel's attacking the small village again!" She said as she landed next to her. Hana nodded and hop on Miyuki's back. "Tell Lune to bring some soldiers at the Cat village!" Hana ordered Haru. She nodded as Miyuki took off into the sky. She hovered over the land as she comes close to the village.

There in the middle was Lune's twin brother, Turel.

He had the same shade of fur like Lune's, but his mismatched eyes were like his fathers; Red and green. Hana landed infront of Turel and glared at him. "Why do you always attack the innocent?" She asked. He only smirked.

"It was the only way to get your attention." He said. Hana stares at him. "If you are going to ask the same question again, I told you; I don't want to marry a perverted cat like you!" Hana said. Turel only smirked. He then snapped his fingers.

Shadow cats surrounded her. "I thought that you would say that. Take her down as you can. I want her back alive." He ordered.

The shadow cats started to charge after her, but Hana was always a step ahead of them. She always dodge their attacks and counter their attacks. It was a good thing she was a general in Lune's army.

Turel saw that all of the shadow cats were taking down. Hana only glared at him. "I see that you're growing stronger." Turel said. Hana charged at him, but he dodged the attack and then faded into the shadows, chuckling.

Lune came with a few soldiers and the three cat Creations along with Muta. Hana looked around, trying to see Turel around, still hearing him chuckling. Hana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Hana stares at the waterfall as she saw shadow cats in there, trying to assassinated Lune. Hana quickly charged at the cats in the waterfall cave. A few ran out, trapping her into a trap.

A shadow barrier traps Hana inside the waterfall. A shadow cat saw Auron. It tried to charge at him, but then heard a loud roar and a shattered sound. The shadow cats turned to see the barrier was broken by something.

Just then, a black dragon's head popped out of the waterfall cave; the water streaming down to the side of it's neck. It lets out a roar. The shadow cats stared at the black dragon with fear. They have never faced something like this.

They soon disappeared.

Luna came up and saw the dragon. She stared at it shocked and then started to laugh.

"You always love making them run in that form huh, Hana?"

Baron, Auron, Daron, and Muta stared at Luna shocked. Lune only smirked. Shizuka came and saw the dragon. "Hana-chan!" She said as she runs up and hugs the dragon.

She lets out soft hurrs as she nuzzled the side of Shizuka's cheek.

"You mean that's Chicky?" Muta asked shocked. Luna only smirked. "Yep. I'm surprised she didn't tell you about this. You see, she stared to study potions and spells after a few weeks she started to live at the Cat Kingdom. One day, she made a potion that allows her to transform into anything she wants." Luna explained.

Baron stared at Hana as she slowly walks up to the Bureau. "So you can transform back into a human?" Auron asked. Hana stares at him, but then lowers her head as she closed her eyes painfully.

Baron stares at Hana and sighed sadly as he gently stroked Hana's head. She lets out sad hurrs as she lets Baron stroked her soft scales. "...it's okay, Miss Hana." He whispered.

Hana stares at him and smiled sadly as she slowly nuzzled the side of Baron's cheek. She then stared at the sky as it was starting to get to sunset. "I thought it always stays noon here." Muta said.

Miyuki smirked. "You can thank Hana for that. In case that any more humans come to the kingdom, they can now tell what the time of the day is. Hana and King Lune found a spell that his father placed to make it always noon here and found a way to reverse it.

Hana smiled softly as she lowers her back as Shizuka and King Lune hopped on. Toto managed to fly towards Baron and gave him and Muta a lift.

Miyuki lets Daron to ride her.

Hana stares at Auron as she motioned her head towards him; telling him to hop on. He smiled softly as he hopped on Hana's back. She spreads her bat-like wings and then took off into the sky.

Toto and Miyuki were right beside Hana as she lets the wind flow through her wings. Auron stares at Hana and then softly stroked the soft scales.

The castle soon came to view as Hana slowly lands and lets her passengers slip off her back so she could transform back. Hana nearly stumbles as Luna came to help her stand up.

"...that fight really took my energy out." Hana said.

She then felt herself being lifted. Auron was carrying her. She blushed under her black and pearly grey fur face. "I-I can walk, Auron. You can put me down." She said. Auron only smiled softly.

"Don't worry. You need your strength." He said as he adjusted Hana in his arms.

So slowly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support. Lune felt Hana's forehead.

"Hana, you have a fever. Why didn't you tell us that you were in a weak state?" Lune asked. Hana stared down at her lap.

"Those lives at the village were more important that my health, your majesty. I couldn't let Turel torture those cats. Their lives were more important, so I don't agree with my head a lot and go with from what my heart says instead." Hana said.

The cat creations stared at Hana surprised from what she said. Luna and Miyuki had a sad look on their faces; knowing what Hana meant.

Lune only sighed. "Hana. I know how you feel about helping others, but I don't want you to hurt yourself when you in a weak state. I'm only saying this because I care about you. You need your rest. Okay?" He asked as he softly stroked Hana's hair.

Hana stares at him and sighed sadly. "...okay." She said softly.

Auron slowly took Hana to her a guest room that Lune and Yuki made for her. He gently sets her down on the bed then sitting next to her. "Hana...you do know that Lune is only saying that because he doesn't want you to get hurt." Auron said.

Hana stares at her arm. "...I've been through worst, Auron." She said softly; her voice sounded cracked.

She felt herself in a warm embrace. Auron slowly stroked Hana's hair as she wrapped her arms around his chest; returning the embrace.

"Shh," He whispered. "It's alright. You're not alone anymore." He said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

Hana then starts to remember the sweet memories she had with the Cat Creations along with Toto and Muta. How she laughed and smiled around them.

Auron then felt Hana's shoulders shaking slightly. "Hana-"

He then heard Hana crying softly into his sunny yellow vest; clentching onto his shirt. Hearing Hana cry was breaking Auron's heart. He tightened the hug, trying to comfort her.

After awhile, Hana fell asleep in his arms. Auron was about to lay her down; but she tightened her grip onto Auron. He sighed softly.

Maybe what she really wanted was someone to help her through her sorrow. She shouldn't have gone through this pain and suffering at such a young age.

Auron sighed softly as he laid down with Hana on the bed since he couldn't go anywhere; thanks to Hana's tight grip on him. He slowly wrapped one arm around her slender waist.

He then noticed Hana's expression on her face. It was peaceful. It's nice to see her calm down when she wasn't on her guard most of the time.

He smiled so softly as he closed his eyes; stroking her hair until the sleep overcomes him.

* * *

The next day, Hana was gone for some reason. They don't know where she went or what she was doing. So, they asked Lune to see Hana through the Cat's eye marble they have outside the castle.

Lune sighed as he got close to the microphone. "Show us Hana Tsushiyota." He commanded. The marble started to glow. "I told her to take a rest from her condition. Why won't she listen?" Lune asked.

Luna grunted. "You know Hana. She's stubborn about everything since she came here. She's probably out for some fresh air." Luna said. Miyuki then noticed something. "I...wouldn't say that..." Miyuki said.

They noticed shadow cats captured a small kitten in a vast forest far from the castle and from the village. The shadow cats hissed as the kitten mewed for help, but there was no help around.

Baron then noticed something moved in the bushes. "Did you see that there?" He asked as he pointed at the bush that was slightly moving. Lune puts on the volume, since it was mute.

"What do you suggest we do with this kit?" One of the shadow cats asked. The kitten kept mewing for help. One of them grunted. "I guess we can kill it since no one will miss it-"

Just then, they heard growling from something. Suddenly, something fast came out of the bush; knocking one of the cat shadows into the bush. It then screamed. Then, another vanished. One by one, they were disappearing; leaving one shadow cat left.

He got out a sword; waiting for the moment it will strike. He kept hearing the growls as it surrounds him.

Just then, something very fast pounced on him.

It was a leopard. It's fur was a pearly grey with black spots, but it was completely white underneath. What caught the attentions was it's mismatching eyes. Miyuki gasped. "That's Hana! She only uses that form unless it was necessary for battle!" She said. Lune sighed.

"Somehow, I knew she would go against my orders...like usual." Lune said. Muta stared at Hana as she roared at the shadow cat; which was shaking in fear. The shadow cat then ran away in fear as Hana chased it. She then lets out a roar as it ran out of the woods.

She growled as she walked back to the kitten. She slashed the ropes with it's claws that it was binding the kitten. The kitten stared at Hana as she lowers her back. The kit smiled as he got on Hana's back.

Hana ran out of the forest into the open graze of the Cat tails as it flows in the breeze. As Hana ran, she remembers her promise to King Lune. He was not going to be happy with her after this.

She heard this kitten's cry and she needed to help her. When the village came to view, the kitten got of Hana's back and ran to her parents. They stared at the black leopard. "How can we ever repay you?" The mother asked.

Hana raised on paw up. "A 'thank you' is all I needed. I don't do this for rewards. Plus...I'm glad that I was able to reunite you with your child." Hana said as she was about to make her leave.

The kitten ran up to Hana and hugged her around the neck. "Thank you..." She said as tears were still falling down her cheek. Hana smiled as she nuzzled the kitten's cheek.

"Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Hana asked. The kitten smiled and nodded. Hana smiled as she started to run back to the castle. She noticed that the eye marble outside of the castle was staring at her.

She glared at it and hissed. Lune turned it off quickly. "Well, it took Hana a little longer that we were watching her again." Luna said while chuckling. Auron stared outside as she saw Hana, then disappeared from his sight.

Hana climbed up to the window and sat next to Luna.

"Before you start screaming at me," Hana said so that Lune didn't get a chance to speak. "I heard that kit's cry from the castle and I couldn't ignore it. My fever was gone this morning and I had enough powers to transform and get to the kit before she was killed by those shadow cats." Hana said.

Lune sighed. "Hana, I just don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"I know that, your majesty, I know. But...if I didn't help her out," She said as she walked towards the window. "...I would have turn out just like my father and I couldn't forgive myself then." Hana said as she jumped out of the window and went outside for some fresh air once more.

Lune stared at her surprised. "...I didn't know Hana felt that way." He said. Baron sighed, knowing what Hana meant by turning just like her father; since Hana told him the story and hadn't told anyone else like he promised.

Later that day, the three Cat creations were looking for Hana. They soon found her under a tree with Shizuka. Hana was still in her leopard form; laying down as she was taking a cat nap while Shizuka played with an instrument she had.

"Princess?" Daron asked. Shizuka stared at the Cat creations and smiled. "You guys can call me Shizuka if you want. I let everyone else call me by my name." Shizuka said with a warm smile.

Baron chuckled. "Is she asleep?" He asked. Shizuka smiled. "Yeah. She was worn out from chasing all of those cat shadows." She said. Hana slowly opened one eye, then closed it again; falling back asleep.

Auron sighed as he stroked Hana's fur; hearing a soft purr in return. He chuckled. Even if Hana was dangerous to the shadow cat army, she was harmless as a kitten here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventure of the Cat Kingdom **

**Ch.3: The Vision **

* * *

_Haru didn't know where she was in her dreams when she fell asleep. Lune was kind enough to let the Bureau, Haru and her friend Hiromi to let them sleep in the guest rooms they prepared for them. _

_As the vision started to show, she noticed that everything was black; nothing but darkness. Even the grass was a pearly grey like Auron's fur. She then saw the castle. She then knew where she was. _

_She was at the Shadow Cat Kingdom. Lune told her that there was part of the Kingdom that was covered in shadows and darkness; which is where Turel and his army lives far west from the Cat Kingdom's castle. _

_Two shadow cats were patrolling until they noticed that the trees were bending from a powerful gust of wind. Was it windy in this part of the kingdom? _

_Suddenly, flames started to shoot out of nowhere, destroying the lands. _

_Haru looked up and noticed a cloud that was surrounded in flames, heading towards the kingdom as the two shadow cats flee for their lives. Just then, red bat-like wings came out of the cloud in the sky, then then head of a dragon. _

_"What is this?" She asked as the dragon flew above Haru and heads towards the castle. _

_The shadow cats had pale faces as they stared at the dragon; it's eyes more fierce than fire. _

_As the dragon stretched it's bat like wings in the sky, the water in the lake that was near the castle spread apart from the gusty wind from the dragon's wings as it roars at the castle._

_The dragon then released flames onto the castle; destroying everything in it's path. _

_Most shadow cats were brave enough to try to kill it with arrows. _

_But the dragon's scales were indestructible as shields as the arrows failed to penetrate it's skin. The dragon then released huge flames onto the castle. Everything starting to burn down to ashes. _

_Haru stared at the scene with horror. "Haru! Wake up! Wake up!" She said as she tried to shake her head to wake up, but it was no use. She can hear the screams at the castle as they slowly burn to death. _

_She couldn't bare it-_

* * *

"Wake up!" She said as she shot out of bed, her hand resting on her heart that was pacing at incredible speed. Haru was gasping and sweating as she saw herself in a guest room in Lune's castle.

It was still night time; hours before the sun rises

Tears were silently falling down her cheeks. She never wants to experience that ever again. It was too horrible to witness. She slowly got out of bed, walking outside for some fresh air.

The tears were still falling down-

A hand suddenly grasped her shoulder softly; a gasp escaping her throat. She turned to see Baron, who wasn't wearing his top hat or beige jacket; only his crimson red vest that went with his white long sleeve shirt and his navy blue bow tie. His beige pants somewhat glowing in the moonlight.

He noticed that tears were strolling down her cheek.

"Haru? What's wrong?" He asked as he stroke her cheek. She then buried her face into his chest; crying softly as she felt his arms around. She was still trembling from that awful nightmare.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked. Haru nodded; but snuggled deeper into his warm embrace as she kept crying softly into his shirt. He didn't say anything for the longest time; he rocked her slightly in his arms as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"...I saw...the-the shadow cat kingdom," She sobbed. "There...was f-fire and screaming; a dragon was-was killing everyone there! I couldn't bare to take it, Baron! It was horrible-"

"Shh," He whispered. "It was just a dream, Haru. You're at Lune's castle. You're safe."

Haru tightened the embrace as she continues to cry softly. She could still feel the heat from the flames.

Baron held the weeping girl in his arms, heart broken that Haru had to face that experience by herself. He should've been there for her when she needed him the most.

"Haru, what did the dragon look like?" He asked. Haru was still trembling.

"R-Red, I think. It had red s-scales." She said. Baron sighed, not knowing about this red dragon in the Cat Kingdom. He stared at Haru. "Come on," He said as he scoop her into his arms. "Let's get you to bed. I'll be right beside you for the rest of the night, Haru." He said.

Her face was buried in his shoulder as he walked to Haru's room, then settling her down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders as he sat next to her on a chair. He then held Haru's hand; rubbing it softly.

"I'm sorry for doing this over a nightmare." She said. Baron smiled sadly. "Don't be. I'm glad that you trust me enough to talk to me about it." He said. Haru slowly started to drifted back to sleep; feeling Baron's hand holding hers.

* * *

Next morning, Baron couldn't help but to ask Luna and Miyuki something. "Can Hana change her disguise color when she transforms into an animal?" He asked.

"Nah. She can only change into either a midnight black or a pearly grey." Luna said. Baron was in deep thought. If Hana can't transform into different colors as an animal, then how is this red dragon a coincidence?

Just then, Hana came up. "I heard about Haru. How is she doing?" She asked. Baron sighed as he stared at the window where Haru was staring outside. "She's still shaking from that experience. I never seen her this scared." He said.

Hana stared at him. "What was it about?" She asked. Baron sighed.

"She told me that she had a nightmare about her witnessing a red dragon destroying the shadow cat kingdom. Do you know anyone that can transform like you can?" He asked. Hana hummed for a moment, in deep thought.

"I don't think so. I'll ask Natori about the red dragon. He might know more about it than we do." She said. Baron nodded, then continued his gaze at the lovely brunette.

"Why don't you tell her?"

Baron stared at Hana. "Beg pardon?" He asked. Hana only smirked. "Baron, I know that you like Haru more as a friend. You can't hide it from her forever. She's bound to find out." She said.

Hana then noticed the blush across Baron's furry face. Hana laughed. "Seriously, Baron. You should tell her how you feel." Hana said. Baron sighed. Hana then was about to leave. "Fine, then I'll tell her since you won't-"

Baron suddenly had a hold of Hana; slightly panicking to prevent Hana from telling Haru. Hana had a sinister smirk across her face. "If you don't tell her, it will only bother you until it's too late." She said.

Baron fought the urge to growl. She was right. If he didn't tell her, it will be too late. Baron then released Hana from her grasp. Hana smiled sweetly at Baron as she patted his back.

"Go get her, Romeo." She said as she urged him forward towards the castle.

As he walked inside, Luna wacked Hana slightly on the back of the head. "What was that for?" Hana asked as she rubbed the back of her head. Luna shook her head. "Why did you torture him like that?" She asked.

Hana smirked. "Hey, he needs to tell her if he thinks of her more as a friend." Hana pointed. Miyuki slightly smiled. "She has a point, Luna. You told me that you like Muta." She said.

A deep crimson red blush came across Luna's face. Hana fell to the ground laughing. "And you said I was torturing him!" She laughed. Luna then started to chase Hana around. Miyuki was slightly laughing from her friends. Those two are never boring.

As Hana and Luna stopped to catch their breath, Muta just came. "Hey, Chicky." He said. Hana had a smirk on her face. "Hey, Muta! Luna says-" She was interrupted when Luna covered Hana's mouth with her paw; preventing her to speak more.

"N-Never mind about her, Muta! She got whacked in the head too hard!" Luna said nervously. Hana glared at her. _"That's because **you're** the one that whacked me." _She thought.

Muta was confused about what was going on, but ignored it. "Lune's looking for you." He said as he jabbed his thumb towards the castle. Luna stared at Hana. "If I take my paw away from your mouth, will you behave?" She asked. Hana nodded.

She released the half cat from her grasp. Hana shook her head. "See ya around, Luna." She said as she walk towards the castle. Luna sighed as Hana disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Hana was in the room with Lune and Natori. "You wish to see me, your majesty?" She asked. Lune sighed. "I told you that you can call me 'Lune'. You're my friend, Hana." He said. Hana bowed.

"Sorry. Old habits are hard to get rid of." Hana said. Lune smiled. "Well, since you are here. We need you for this. I don't know why, but I think that Turel is up to something. Is it possible that you can capture him or one of the shadow cats?" He asked. Hana hummed for a moment.

"Maybe. But I don't think that Turel will tell us. So our best chance is to capture a shadow cat." Hana said. Lune nodded. "Excellent. When can you soon leave?" He asked. Hana smirked.

"Give me one hour." She said. Hana then stared at Natori. "I need a favor, Natori." She said. Natori cleared his throat. "How can I be a service?" He asked.

"Can you check the history of anyone that can transform into any animal like I can? One that can transform into a red dragon, if that helps?" She asked. She can always rely on Natori since he was the one that showed her the spell book.

He pushed his glasses up. "I'll see what I can find." He said as he disappeared behind the curtains. Hana bowed at the King Lune and got ready for her mission.

As she was about to leave, she meets Hiromi. "Say, Hana. Can I ask you something?" She asked. Hana smiled. "Fire away." She said. Hiromi seems to blush. "What...is Daron like?" She asked. Hana smirked.

"You like him, don't you?"

Hiromi blushed. Hana laughed. "It's okay to like him, Hiromi. Daron is a sweet gentleman-cat, I mean, and he's willing to protect anyone he cares deeply about." Hana said. Hiromi smiled.

"It's just that...I told my feelings for Tsuge and...he turned me down. So I thought..." She twitted her thumbs together nervously. She then felt arms around her shoulders. Hana smiled softly when she gave Hiromi the warm embrace.

"It's okay, Hiromi. Go ahead and tell Daron how you feel. You won't regret it." She said as she pulled away. Hiromi smiled. "Thank you, Hana. I knew I can rely on you." She said as she darted off.

Hana chuckled. "It seems everyone is crushing on my old friends." Hana said as she got ready. She then saw Miyuki with Toto. She then noticed how she was blushing when she was around with Toto. Hana shook her head. "Not you too, Miyuki..." She mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

Hana then transformed into a black leopard as she sets out for her mission


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventure of the Cat Kingdom **

**Ch.4: The Plan **

* * *

It was two days since Hana went on the mission. Luna saw Baron with Haru; holding hands. "Sorry about Hana torturing you, Baron. She just wants you to be happy." She said. Baron smiled.

"No worries, Luna." He said as he stared at Haru with affection. Haru smiled. Just then, Shizuka came. "Any idea when Hana-chan is coming back?" She asked Luna. She chuckled. "No worries, princess. She'll be back." She said.

Auron came with Daron and Hiromi; who were also holding hands. Baron smirked. "It seems I'm not the only one." He said. Daron chuckled as he blushed a little while Hiromi laughed.

Just then, a cat soldier came. "Captain! You better come quick! It's Hana!"

Luna gasped as she rushed towards the scene.

There laying in a middle of a pool of blood was Hana. It looked like she barely escaped with her life. There were deep scars and bruises covering her whole body; most of her clothes torn.

Luna held her upper half as she checked the weak cat's pulse. She sighed in relief. Auron and Lune came out and then their eyes were wide with shock to see Hana's condition.

"She's still alive, but she's very weak to move." She said as Hana shivered from the coldness; thanks to the blood lost. Auron came and puts his jacket around Hana's shoulder then scooped her up in his arms gently.

He felt her tensed. Hana fluttered her eyes opened to see Auron, but her vision was blurry.

"...I don't feel good." She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder from exhaustion and blood lost. She then felt a small kiss on her forehead. "Stay with me, Hana. You're going to be okay." He said.

She then blacked out.

* * *

There was nothing but darkness, but she then heard voices.

Someone was crying right beside her. She tried to focus on the noise of what was happening.

"Why isn't she waking up!?" A hysterical cry said.

"She's just worn out, Shizuka. She'll wake up soon after a good rest." An old voice said, which Hana identified as Natori. Hana tensed a little, but then fluttered her eyes open to see Shizuka crying beside her; her face buried in her arms and the side of the bed. She saw Natori standing next to the princess, trying to comfort her.

Hana smiled weakly as she rest her hand on Shizuka's head. She heard her gasped and saw Shizuka look up; tears filling up her eyes. Hana then felt tiny arms around her, giving her a tight embrace.

"Princess, wait! Her wounds are still critical!" Natori testified. Hana held up her hand. "It's okay, Natori." She said in a hoarse voice; her vocal chords damaged from her wounds.

Shizuka kept crying into Hana's shoulder as Hana gently wrapped her arms around the tiny kitten. "Shh," She whispered. "It's alright, Shizuka. I'm not going anywhere." Hana replied, rubbing her back in a soothing circle.

Shizuka kept crying still; not wanting to let go of Hana. "Y-You made everyone scared! I-I-I thought...I thought..." She couldn't continue; tightening her grip. Hana smiled sadly as she stroked the kitten's head.

"It's alright. It will take more than serious wounds to take ol' Hana down." She said. That made Shizuka giggled. Hana smiled. "Would you mind letting me go? I really can't breathe." Hana gasped.

Shizuka pulled away; tears still evident in her eyes. Hana smiled. "Can you go get your father for me? There's something I need to tell him." Hana asked in a gentle voice so that she wouldn't scare Shizuka with her hoarse voice.

Shizuka nodded as she left the room. She stared at Natori. "Did you find anything?" She asked. She heard him sighed.

"Unfortunately, no one except you can transform into the animal of her or his choosing. I looked through all of the history books, but I found nothing. It seems that you are the only one. And I can't find information about the 'red dragon' that you told me about." He said.

Hana sighed. "At least you tried. Thank you, Natori." Hana said. He bowed as he left the room.

Just as Hana closed her eyes; she felt arms around her shoulders once more; but this time, it was really painful.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Hana gasped. She saw Yuki giving her a tight embrace. "Y-Yuki! My shoulders! My shoulders!" Hana gasped; the pain being unbearable.

She pulled away. "Sorry, Hana! It's-...I thought we lost you." She gave her a soft embrace; being careful not to hurt her again. Hana wrapped her arms gently around the Cat Queen. "I'm stronger than that, Yuki. I'm sorry if I made you worried." Hana whispered.

Just then, Lune came in with Auron, Luna, and Baron; who was holding the princess in his arms. "How are you feeling?" Lune asked. Hana only smirked. "Other than the injuries and the painful embrace Yuki gave me, I'm right as rain-" She then felt the wounds stinging again. She groaned as she leaned back.

"...or not." Luna shook her head. "You look like you've been put through a cheese grater." She said. Hana gave her a simple glare. She shrugged. "Just saying." She said as she puts her paws up in defense.

Lune sighed. "What happened?" He asked. Hana eyes were slit angrily. "I don't know how,...but they knew I was coming. I got ambushed by numbers of shadow cats. Most of the injuries were from the swords they have. The rest were from arrows. However, I managed to bring one shadow cat back with me and I escaped with my life. I passed out when I reached the castle."

Auron sat on the side of the bed; stroking her hair. "Well, you're safe. That's what matters." He said. Hana smiled. She then turned to Luna. "Can you take over my position as general in the Cat army? I'm too weak to move from the mission." Hana asked. Luna smirked.

"Sure, I don't mind-" She then gasped. "Who are you and what have you done with Hana!?" She asked. Hana laughed. "Hey...that mission wore me out and Lune will get upset with me if I train the army while I'm in this condition." She gestured to the bandages that were wrapped on her body.

Lune smiled. "Of course, Hana. But the doctors recommend a few months rest; due to how very critical the wounds are." He said. Hana groaned as she leaned back. "I knew that was coming."

Baron seem to chuckle. Hana glared at him. "And **what** seems to be amusing you, Baron?" She asked. Baron smirked. "Sorry, Hana. It's just that...they are so close to getting you and yet they are far from it." He said.

Hana was about to say something, then thought over it. "Come to think of it...they did try really hard to get me to stay at the Shadow Cat Kingdom. I guess that makes sense." She said as Auron adjusted the pillows for her.

"You need rest, Hana. We'll talk about what we'll do later." Lune said. Hana nodded as she laid back down. "Good. It was pretty hard to stay awake, your majesty." Hana said as she closed her eyes.

She was fast asleep; exhausted still from what happened from the two day mission.

When everyone left, Auron was still there; sitting right next to Hana on the edge of the bed. He slowly stroked her hair. He then thought of something, but was going to regret this after what he'll do.

His hand slowly reached up to her ear and he started to scratch it softly. Hana shifted in her sleep, but then Auron heard something so soothing.

Hana was purring in her sleep. It was so cute that Auron chuckled as he got firmer on her ear. Hana cracked one eye open; smirking at Auron. "What? It was bugging me for awhile and I didn't want to purr in front of everyone. They'll think I've gotten soft." Hana whined.

Auron chuckled as he kept scratching her ear; making her purr deeply. "I'll keep this from everyone. You have nothing to worry about." He said. Hana smiled as she closed her eyes again.

Auron then kissed Hana on the cheek; stroking her hair one last time before letting her sleep in peace. He smirked as he walked down the hall. Daron then noticed the smile on his face.

"You seem to be in a happy mood." He said. Auron stared at him and smiled.

"I'm just glad that Hana is okay." He said as he continued down the hall. Daron can see the look in his eyes. But he wasn't going to bring it up to him...yet, anyway.

* * *

The Shadow Cat that was bring back to the castle by Hana was being held at the dungeon. Just then, Lune and Luna came down and saw that Shadow Cat hissed at them on the other side of the jail cells.

"You can't keep me in here forever," It said; it's eyes slit angrily. "The boss will know where I am and will summon me back to the Dark Kingdom." Lune stares at the shadow cat. "What are you planning?"

The shadow cat did a evil grin. "I don't know why I should tell you-"

Luna grabbed its tail; smirking evilly at the cat. "You want to bet on that?" She asked; ready to do something terrible to the cat's tail. The shadow cat stares at the Cat with horror, then back at the King.

He smirked. "I can call her off if you just cooperate with us." Lune offered.

The shadow cat stares at his two options; tell them or get his tail in knots; which will take at least five months to get it back to normal. He sighed as he against the cell. "They are planning something big with the big boss."

Luna lets go of the shadow cat's tail. "Who is? Turel?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, he's only a pawn to the true master. He's the one behind all of the shadow magic and creating us. Turel can only summon only us; not anything else like the master can."

Lune stared at the shadow cat. "Who is the true leader?" If it's not Turel, then who is it?

The cat shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows who he is. Only Turel sees him and we shadow cats can't. I was only created when they were coming up with the plan." It said as it sat down on the ground.

"Do you know at least partial of their plan?" Luna asked. The shadow cat nodded. "All I know is that the cat girl; the one who brought me in, is involved with this plan and they need her alive. That's why she was let go so easily when she came to the Kingdom." He said.

Luna stared at Lune shocked; knowing that Hana's life is in danger. "Why is she-"

The shadow cat was gone.

It must have been called back to the Shadow Cat Kingdom. Luna stared at Lune. "What are we going to do? Hana's life is at stake and we need to act something fast."

Lune sighed. "I know, Luna...but I think it would be best if Hana stays inside the castle for awhile; until we know what they are truly planning." Lune said. Luna nodded.

She thought of Hana as her little sister...and she was not going to let Hana fall into the hands of the Shadow Cats.

Not without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventure of the Cat Kingdom **

**Ch.5: Sudden Feelings **

* * *

"Okay, Hana. Move it to the left." Yuki said.

Hana was sitting on Muta's shoulders as she tried to hang up decorations for the big ball they held every year in the Cat Kingdom. Hana turned to the queen. "Like this?" She asked. Yuki smiled.

"Yep, that's perfect." She said. Muta puts Hana down. "Thanks again for helping, Muta." Hana said. Muta only smirked. "Eh, it was nothin'." He said. Hana smiled as she used the crutches for balance that she placed against the wall. "The same old Muta." Hana laughed.

Just then, Lune came and stared at Hana. "Can I speak with you for a minute, Hana." He asked.

Hana stared at him confused. Usually, he's only nervous if his father was up to no good again and yet...something was off. She nodded as she silently walks by Lune's side. "Is something wrong, your majesty?" Hana asked.

Lune sighed. She has to know.

"We recently talked to the shadow cat that you captured. They are planning something...and it involves you." He said as Lune stares at her. Hana stares at the king. "Me? What does Turel want now? He knows that it's going to be the same answer." She said.

"I know," He said; he gulped nervously as he tugged his collar of his suit a bit. "...but it's not Turel this time. He's just a pawn...of the true master of the shadow cat army." He said. Hana stared at him, her head cocked in confusion.

"Who's the true leader if it's not Turel?" She asked. Lune shook his head. "That's where we're at Hana. We don't know who it is." He said. She sighed. "Do you want me to find out who it is and report it back to you?" She asked. Lune sighed as he stood in front of Hana. He was only a few inches taller than her.

"Hana...I think it's best if...you stay inside the castle for awhile. No missions or training the army. Think of it as a vacation." He said. Hana stared at him surprised. "Y-Your majesty...I've been on vacation since I came back from my mission. Is it really that bad-"

Lune cuts her off by giving her a tight embrace.

"...It's for your own good, Hana. The shadow cat told me and Luna that you were part of their plan and I don't want to risk loosing you. I grown fond of you as my little sister. Please, Hana?" He begged; tightening the embrace like she was about to vanish in front of him. "Please..."

Hana sighed as she returned Lune's embrace. "...if that's what you wish, I'll stay within the castle walls. I won't go farther than that." Hana said. Lune smiled as he squeezed her once more before letting her go.

"Thank you, Hana." He said; his eyes glowing with pride. Hana smiled. "You're welcome. I hope that Luna doesn't mind taking over my position a little while longer until this dies out." Hana said while staring outside. Lune laughed. "I think she can handle it." He said.

Hana smiled as she kept walking beside Lune. Just then, Muta came. "Hey, Chicky. Can I talk to you for a sec'?" He asked. Hana stared at him and nodded. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she walks beside him as Lune returned to his headquarters. Muta was blushing for some reason.

"What is it, Muta?" Hana asked once more. He looked outside; gazing at the gorgeous white cat with black paws. Hana stared at Muta, then Luna. She got the message. "Muta...dont' tell me that you're crushing on my best friend?" She asked with a sly smirk on her face. Muta blushed a dark crimson red. "S-So?" Hana laughed out loud.

"Oh, boy. You got's it badly my friend. Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Hana asked. Muta was quiet. Hana smirked; about to pull a trick on Muta like she did on Baron.

"Fine. I'll tell her since-"

Muta covered her mouth with his paw; preventing her to go any further and walking towards the cat outside. He was panicking about what Hana will say. Hana stared at him as he sighed in relief.

"Please, don't Chicky. I don't know if she'll like me back." He said. Hana grabbed his paw that was covering her mouth and squeezed it gently while removing it from her mouth so she could speak.

"Muta. You have to tell her. Otherwise, it will bug you. Come on, you can do it. Just tell her how you feel and who knows? She might like you back." Hana said. Muta gave her a simple glare. "Have you look at me recently?" He gestured to his girth. Hana smirked.

"It doesn't matter about your size, you giant marshmallow. I know that you're a big softy and I know that Luna will like you. You are a great friend when I was a little girl and you can be the perfect pillow every now and then-"

"Watch it!" He said.

"...but still, you're perfect for Luna and I know it. So go and tell her, you big softy." Hana said. Muta hesitated and sighed. "...fine." Hana smiled. "That's the spirit." Hana said as she pushed Muta to the door that leads to outside. Just before he left, Muta gave Hana a tight embrace.

"...you're a good kid, you know that?" Hana smiled as she hugged the fat cat in return, a single tear runs down. "...one tries..." She whispered. Muta lets her go and walks outside to talk to Luna. Hana watched the scene.

Luna blushed a light pink when she saw Muta. He then started to talk to her as Luna stared at him. Her eyes went wide and blushed a crimson red. Hana laughed slightly. Luna smiled softly and spoke something to Muta. Most of his fur went poofy and he blushed a crimson red as well. Hana had to laugh at that part. She didn't know that his fur would do that if he was embarrassed that much.

She then saw Luna hugging Muta around the neck; seeing the tears slide down Luna's furry cheeks. Hana smiled. "Good job, Muta. Make sure you keep her happy." Hana whispered.

"Keep who happy?"

Hana turned to see Baron standing there. Hana smiled and looked outside the window. "Take a look." She said. Baron looks outside the window to see Muta along with Hana's friend. He smirked. "I was curious of what was going on through his mind." He said.

Hana smiled. "Well, just like the old saying: 'Curiosity killed the...dog...'" Hana hesitated. Baron stared at her. "I thought it was 'cat', not dog." He said. Hana blushed. "I didn't want to offend you or anything." Hana said.

He chuckled, touched from Hana's concern. "It's alright, Hana." He said. Hana laughed slightly.

Baron stared at Hana as she stared outside. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Hana sighed. "You could say that." She said. Baron got a little closer to Hana; leaning against the window sill. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

She stared at him. "We figured out what the shadow cats are planning...and it involves me." Hana said. Baron stared at her. "What is their plan that involves you?" He asked. Hana shrugged. "That's just it, Baron. We don't know. So, Lune gave me orders not to leave the castle grounds until further notice; which will be very difficult for me." Hana laughed. Baron chuckled as he puts a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay. You'll see." He said. Hana smiled as she stared outside. "Thanks, Baron." She said. Baron smiled as he squeezed her shoulder one last time before leaving.

Hana sighed as she stared outside. "What are you planning, Turel?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Later that day, Hana stared at the stairs that waits for her. She sighed, knowing that this will be difficult; due to the injuries she has now. She leaned to the wall slightly; using it as support as she carefully walked down the stairs.

She was half-way there when she felt something against her foot. She trips, but she didn't feel the impact on the ground. Instead, it was a solid chest.

She was breathing fast slightly; her heart racing at incredible speed as well as her savior's heart. "You okay, Hana?" He asked. Hana looks up to see Auron with a concern look on his face. She blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay..." She said. Auron sighed in relief as he help her up to her feet. "That's good. Don't want to get hurt even more, huh?" He asked. Hana laughed slightly. "Really, Auron. If you were in my shoes, you would understand." She said.

Auron laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." He said as he swept her in his arms. She blushed a crimson red. "I-I can walk, Auron." She said. Auron chuckled as he adjusted his grip so that Hana can be comfortable in his arms.

"Please humor me, Hana. I hate seeing you go through things on your own." He said. Hana stared at him. "...I just don't want to be a burden-"

She was cut off as Auron tried to give her a tight embrace; her hands pinned to his chest as he stroked her silky black hair. "...you are never a burden, Hana. Don't let those thoughts overcome you." He said.

Hana looks at him in the corner of the eye before nuzzling against the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A single tear ran down her cheek. Auron pulled away so he can stare at Hana's beautiful mismatched eyes.

He smiled so warmly that it melted Hana's heart. He then gently puts her down so that her feet was touching the ground. "Just don't overdue yourself, Hana." He said as he was about to take his leave-

He suddenly felt arms wrapped around his chest from behind. He then knows that Hana was giving him a tight embrace. He smiled as he rest his hand on the top of hers.

"You know, there are other ways to get my attention, Hana." He said. Hana stared at his electric blue eyes. She blushed slightly. "You keep getting my attention so..." She mumbled.

She then felt a hand under her chin, making her look up at him. He smiled so softly as he stroked her furry cheek. She then blushed a crimson red from what happened next.

Auron was kissing her softly and passionately as his grip moved down to her shoulders. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do, since she had never kissed anyone; not even her ex-boyfriend.

As Auron was about to pull away, he felt Hana's hands on the back of his neck; kissing him back. He smiled so softly as his hands moved down and wrapped around her waist; which made her purred loudly.

They soon both pulled away, gasping for some air. Hana's mismatched eyes were glowing from the light as she rest her head against the crook of his neck. He nuzzled Hana's soft hair while purring so softly.

They heard a noise.

Hana turned to see everyone smirking at her and Auron. They both blushed a crimson red. "Did...you...just saw...?" She asked. Yuki and Lune smirked from what just happened. "We pretty much saw everything." Yuki said.

Hana blushed a deeper crimson red. Auron chuckled. "It's not that bad, Hana-"

"Auron?" Baron asked. He looked up. "She's gone." Baron pointed out.

Auron looked to see no one in his arms. "Wait, how did she...?"

Luna laughed. "That's Hana for you." She said. Auron stares at sky outside the window and smiled.

"I think she'll open up her shell soon. She just need someone to help her out of that shell."

_"And I know that someone is me."_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventure of the Cat Kingdom **

**Ch.6: The Horrid Secret  
**

* * *

A month has passed as Hana's wounds were healed; now that Auron didn't have to carry her around anymore. She was very healthy now, but she still can't do missions, but she can still train the army inside the castle.

As Hana walks down the hallway, she could still feel Auron's kiss on her lips. She smiled softly to herself; glad that she was able to get her feelings out and show Auron what she was feeling.

Sure he was a handsome cat, but he did everything he could to cheer her up. She sighed deeply, knowing that everything will be alright-

_"Hana!" _

(Author's note: Scratch that... nothing's okay at the Cat Kingdom...)

Hana gasped as she looked around, seeing who had called her name. She then knew who it was; since she can communicate with that person with her mind.

"Princess!" Hana yelled

_"Hana! Help! I'm at the Cat Paw's field!" _She cried out. _  
_

Hana transformed into a leopard. "Just hang in there, Princess! I'm coming to get you!" She said as she jumped out of the window. She managed to land in front of two cat guards, who seem to have their nine lives scared out of them since Hana appeared out of no where.

She then darted towards the Cat Paw's Field, since it had a large plain that was large enough for an attack.

_"Please, god. Let me be there on time!" _

* * *

Lune stared at the report as Auron walked in. "Excuse me, your majesty. Have you seen Hana around?" He asked. Lune looked up and puts the papers away. "Nope, haven't seen her since breakfast." He said as he stretched slightly; taking a break from the paper work.

Just then, Natoru came in all out of breath.

"Your...majesty...Hana's...Hana left the castle..." He gasped. Lune stood up from his throne and ran towards the cat's eye marble and got close to the microphone.

"Show me Hana Tsushiyota." He commanded. The eye started to flicker. "Get Baron and the others here, Auron!." Lune said. Auron nodded as he ran out of the room.

After a few minutes, Baron, Muta, Toto, Miyuki, Luna, Daron came in with Auron. The vision came clear as they saw Hana as a leopard rushing towards a field.

"I told her to stay within the castle!" Lune said as he rubbed his forehead in irritation. Auron then noticed something. "Wait...something's not right if she broke that promise." He said carefully.

Lune turned on the volume.

"Princess! I'm coming! Just hang on!" Hana yelled as she got to the field. Hana gasped as she saw the princess being chased by Gwythaints; miniature dragons.

They had black bat-like wings as it's arms and had terrifying talons that are sharp enough to kill. It's glowing red eyes burned like fire as it's black scales shined in the sunlight with pearly grey scales underneath the belly. It had spikes on the near of it's tail that ended with a spade shape. It lets out a roar as it dives for Shizuka.

"Hana!" She yelled as she dodged from the gryphon's attack and tried to run towards Hana.

Hana hid the princess behind her as Hana growled at the Gwythaints as they circled around them in the sky. She then transformed into a Gwythaint. She had the same color of scales, but her eyes are mismatched. She took off into the sky and attacked one of them.

They interlock their claws together; biting each other to bring one of them down. As Hana took down one of them, the other managed to grab Shizuka. "Hana!" She yelled for the half cat.

Hana turned and had fear in her eyes as she took off into the sky; trying to catch up to the gryphon that was kidnapping the princess.

"Shizuka!" Lune yelled.

"Yes, dad?"

Everyone turned to see the princess alright; not being kidnapped. Muta stared at her shocked.

"Wait...if you're here...then...who's that!?" He asked as he pointed his paw towards the kidnapped 'princess.' Auron gasped.

"Hana! Don't! It's a trap!" He yelled.

Just then, when Hana was nearly at grabbing Shizuka, something shot through her wing and shoulder; making her tumble down to the ground. She tried to flap away, but she was in too much pain.

Just then, ropes were binding Hana; preventing her from escaping. Shadow cats kept a hold on each rope as Hana flapped her wings rapidly; trying to free herself.

Most of the ropes snapped; making her trying to flap to the air even if she was in pain. Most of the shadow cats were being lifted from Hana trying to fly away.

A shot was heard; hitting Hana on the chest. She closed her eyes as she fell to the ground; black blood flowing in the fields. Auron clenched his hands into a fist as he ran towards Miyuki. "You got to take me to Hana!" He said.

Miyuki nodded as she puts Auron on her back; then taking of to the sky at a very fast pace. Baron was on Toto as they sailed through the sky at high speed.

They soon got to Hana as they dragged the bleeding Gwythaint as it starts to struggle to get free. Toto managed to swipe at the shadow cats as Miyuki teared up the ropes that were biding Hana.

She lets out a roar as she tried to take off into the sky; her chest bleeding from an impact. Miyuki flew under her as Auron got close to Hana's wound. "Try to stay calm, Hana! I'm going to heal this up with a potion I whipped up." He said as he stood on Miyuki's back and pulled out a bottle that had silver liquid in it.

Hana tried to fly smoothly as Auron puts the potion on her wound. The wound started to glow and it then sealed up. She lets out a roar as she dove for the shadow cats; who were fleeing for their lives.

She dove down and snatched one shadow cat and took it high into the air. As soon she was at magnificent height, she then lets go of the shadow cat. It meowed as it hits the ground; killing one of them instantly.

She then flew towards the two crows as she stared at Auron. She nodded in appreciation. Auron nodded.

As they were about to fly back, arrows were shooting out of no where. The shadow cats were back and they were shooting at them with arrows. Hana did evasive actions as she dodges the arrows with ease. Toto wasn't use to it as he tried to dodge the arrows as Baron held a fist full of feathers while holding his top hat to his head.

As Auron was about to help them out with a few magic he learned, a arrow shot through his shoulder. Miyuki saw that he fell off his back. As she was about to dive for him, a shadow figure flew by her at magnificent speed.

Hana managed to catch Auron on her back. He clenched onto his shoulder as Hana stared at him with a worried look. He smiled at her softly. "It's okay, Hana. It's just a scratch." He said with a soft tone.

She hurred at him softly as they got to the castle safely. Auron slid off Hana's back as he tried to walk forward, but was limping slightly. Hana slid her head under his arm and tried to help him walk.

He smiled. "I guess you are returning the favor when I carried you?" He asked. Hana smirked slightly as she helps him walk.

Lune was waiting for them along with Yuki and Shizuka.

"Hana-Chan!" Shizuka yelled and hugged the dragon. Hana smiled softly as she hurred. Baron puts Auron's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk to the Cat Infirmary.

Hana stared at Lune as he had his arms crossed against his chest. Hana looks down guilty as she hurred something under her breath. Shizuka stared at her and then her father.

"She said that she's very sorry that she broke her promise to you, daddy. She really thought that I was in danger." Shizuka said. Hana's head was still down as Lune walked up to her.

She then felt her head in a soft clothed chest. Hana looked and saw that Lune was hugging her. "...and I don't blame you for your actions, Hana. I know that I assigned you to protect our daughter and you did try. No wonder that Shizuka was so bonded with you." He said. Hana smiled as she stared at Shizuka.

"She said the only reason she had heard the 'fake' me is that we can communicate with each other with our minds. In case that I'm far away or in danger, she can talk to me in my mind and can find me at a fast pace." She said.

Lune stared at Shizuka, then at Hana...then laughed. "No wonder it didn't take you long to find her." He said. Hana smiled as she perched outside the window and stretched her wings.

She then stared at the infirmary and then flew towards the window of the infirmary. She saw Auron with Baron; talking about something. Just then, Natori came and saw Hana at the window.

He smiled as he opened the window for Hana. She entered the room and settled down on the floor next to Auron's bed. He smiled as he stroked her head softly.

She laid her head down on his lap as she sighed deeply. Auron keeps stroking the top of her head. "The doctor said that it will be sore for a couple of days, Hana. It's not a serious wound. It's not your fault." He said.

She shook her head as she nuzzled his shoulder that was not wounded. He smiled as he wrapped his good arm around her and hugged her softly.

He then suddenly felt silky soft fur. He opened his eyes and saw that Hana transformed back into her cat form. She was crying softly into his shoulder as she clenched onto his white shirt since he had to take off his jacket so that the doctors can look at his wounds.

He smiled sadly as he gathered her into his arms; putting her on his lap and stroked her silky black hair. "Hana, it's okay." He assured her. She shook her head again as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "No it isn't. If I didn't leave the castle, then you wouldn't been hurt. You got hurt because of me!" She cried.

Auron sighed as he rest his furry cheek onto the top of Hana's head as she cried softly. He knew that she had her feelings hurt from what happened. He stroked her hair as she calmed down slightly.

He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled closer into his embrace. She felt so warm in his arms, even if she won't admit it.

Just then, a guard came in. "Captain! Shadow cats are here attacking the side of the castle!" He said. Hana gasped as she climbed onto the window. She smiled sadly at Auron. "I'll be back." She said as she transformed into the Gwythaint once more and took off into the sky; roaring for the signal for the King.

Auron smiled as he used the potion he used on Hana's wound. "You're not having the fun without me, now." He said as his wound closed and was completely heal.

Hana was battling a with another Gwythaint; claws intertwined as she tried to fight against it. It roared as it tried to bite her face as she tried to scratch it away. It roared in pain as it lets go.

She then felt someone on her back. She turned to see Auron. He smirked. "Just because the potion worked on you doesn't mean it works on other people." He said. She smirked. He settled onto her back as she tried to attack.

"Don't worry. Haru and Hiromi are with Queen Yuki and Princess Shizuka! Baron and Daron are trying to gather more of our soldiers with Luna and Lune!" Auron said. Hana smirked. _"...so I'm officially on my own with Auron for now? Hope he has a tight grip."_ She thought.

She roared as she dove for the shadow cats; who were fleeing from Hana. She was just toying with them...for now. Toto and Miyuki were attacking them in the sky. Muta and Luna had their backs against each other as shadow cats surrounded them.

Muta smirked. "Give it your best fellas! I've got plenty of time!" Muta said as he practiced punches. The shadow cats stared at the fat cat worriedly. Luna smirked. "No wonder you work for the Cat Bureau, Muta." She said. Muta smirked again as he sent a few shadow cats flying. "You'd be surprised, Chicky." He said.

Baron and Daron were with Toto and Miyuki as the hovered in the sky. "How many does that make, Baron? I lost count." He smirked. Baron smirked as well. "Well then, might as well try to keep track." He said as Toto dived down. Miyuki followed him. Hana flew around the shadow creatures. She then saw the target she was aiming for.

It was Turel. She roared as she dove down for him. He dodged it easily as she hovered in the sky with Auron on her back; who surprisingly held on to Hana from her aerial maneuvers.

Auron jumped off of her back; smirking at her as she landed on Toto's back that had Baron on it. "He's all yours." He said. Hana had a 'dragon evil' smirk on her face as she dived down to attack him.

He glared at her as he dodged the attack as Hana landed in front of them. Hana glared at him as he sighed in pain. "...I'm sorry about this." He said as he held a staff out; pinning her down to the ground.

Hana glared at her as she then stared at Turel confused. He's sorry for this? Sorry for what?

Just then, a mysterious figure in a black hooded cloak came up and chuckled. She glared at him as she tried to break free from the spell; but it was too powerful for her to move at all.

Auron, Baron and Daron landed next to her; their eyes slit angrily at the mysterious person.

"Who are you?" Daron asked. The man chuckled. "I believe that 'Hana' will know who I am." He said as he took off his hood; revealing his face. His fur was completely black; his green eyes burning with fire.

Hana stared at the man and then her eyes went wide with shock. It couldn't be.

"D-Dad?"

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Didn't see that coming, did you!?

Oh, by the way. If you don't know what a Gwythaint is, well here's a hint. Are you familiar with a movie of Walt Disney called "The Black cauldron", and if you know about the two dragons in that movie, those are Gwythaints.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventure of the Cat Kingdom **

**Ch.7: The Shadow Cat Lord  
**

* * *

"D-Dad?"

He smirked evilly as he took the dark cloak off; revealing a black tunic that went with his maroon red shirt and black pants that had a chain hanging down from the pants pocket. He had a scar on his eye, which it looks like it is almost healing. "I'm surprised that you recognize me." He said.

Auron stood by Hana's side as he stared at the true shadow cat leader. "You're the shadow cat leader?" He asked. Drake only smirked. "Yes. I am the shadow cat leader." He said.

Hana was still in her Gwythaint form as the spell was still binding her to the ground. She then started to growl as the anger started to rise in her. Drake only smirked once more. "Aww. Didi I upset you?"

Smoke started to rise from her nostrils as she tried to free herself from the spell. "I guess I couldn't blame you since I was the one who tortured you when your mother passed away." He said as he used a spell to put an invisible muzzle on Hana's mouth, preventing her to breathe fire.

Hana had a low growl in her throat as she glared at him.

"You know, this is your fault to begin with. Since you put me in jail, I decided to ruin your life as well. I was the one who ordered Turel to get you here to the Cat Kingdom." He said as he steps closer to Hana.

The three Cat creations stood between him and Hana; trying to protect her. He smirked as he used a spell to bind the creations to the ground. Hana's eyes were glowing with anger; like ice and fire.

"You know, since I did came all this way..." He then pulled out a staff that had a snake circled around it; its mouth holding a purple gem in the mouth. He whispered a spell. Hana's eyes went wide as she felt the inside of her body in pain.

She roared in pain; her wings flapping frantically as she tried to free herself.

The pain started to get worse and worse as she desperately tried to free herself from the binding spell. Auron tried to free himself. "Stop! You're hurting her!" He said.

Drake stared at the Cat Creation, then at Hana. He then pulled his staff away.

Hana collapsed; breathing heavily from the experience. She coughed up blood as she stared at her 'father' with pale eyes. He smirked. "It seems that you already found someone." He said.

Hana stared at him as he goes up to Auron. Her eyes went wide as he raise his staff. Auron closed his eyes tightly-

"DON'T!"

Auron and Drake turned to see Hana staring at them; tears evidence in her eyes. "I'll do what you want! Just don't hurt him!" She begged.

Drake smiled as he pulled his staff away. "That's more like it. I'll spare everyone's lives if you come with me and be my personal servant." He said. Hana gasped as she stared at him, then at Auron. He shook his head no.

Hana sighed. What choice did she have?

"...fine. Just don't hurt them." She asked; her voice broken already as tears fell down from her cheek. Drake smiled as he unbidden the spell off of the Cat Creations as he whispered a spell to make a cage around the broken Gwythaint.

"If you follow any of us, she dies." He said as he ordered his shadow cats to drag the cage away from the Cat Creations and the castle. Auron was about to chase them until Baron stops him.

Hana stared at the Cat Creations one last time before lowering her head as the tears fell down her cheeks.

_"I'm sorry, everyone..."_

* * *

Auron stared at Hana as she disappears from the Cat Kingdom Castle with the shadow cat leader and Turel. He fell down to his knees as his hands clenched into a fist.

"We can't just let him take her!" Auron pointed. Baron sighed as he puts a supporting hand on his shoulders.

"We know that, Auron. We need to make a plan if we want to rescue Hana." He said.

Auron stares at the horizon, actually hearing the dragon's cry from here. He closed his eyes tightly as he made a vow.

_"I will rescue you, Hana! I_ _promise__!" _He vowed.

* * *

As the Gwythaint was thrown in the Shadow Cat castle in the dungeon, she was growling low at her 'father.' He smirked as he raised his staff again, making more pain inside of Hana. _  
_

She lets out a roar in pain, then collapsed to the ground.

He knelt down so that he can look at her mismatched eyes. "You might as well being use to getting your 'punishments' here from now on, Hana. Or should I say...'servant?'" He asked.

She wanted to claw him or something, but she does not have the strength in her anymore. He then turned to the guards. "Make sure that she gets her punishments. After you're done with that, bring her to me." He said as he left the room.

The two guards had a cloth that was filled with multiple punishment items. She started to shake in fear as they came close to her with a sickle. So this is going to happen all over again?

As Turel was in his headquarters, he could hear the girl's cries from up there. He closed his eyes tightly as he clenched his paws into a fist. This isn't what Drake said. He promised he wouldn't hurt her if he got a hold of her.

He stared outside of the castle, still hearing the girl's cries from the torture and pain she was now going through. He then slammed his paw onto the desk.

He had one solution, but it might cost his life.

As Drake was in his throne, he saw the two guards bringing in a body. They throw it to his feet. It was Hana.

She was still in her Gwythaint form. But she was covered in many scars and bruises. She lost so much blood that she can barely move. Deep scratches were on her chest and her neck. A scar was on her left eye.

Her pale eyes stared at Drake. He smirked as he raised his staff once more. She cringed a little, but could no longer feel the pain. A shot of lightning hit her; making her roar in pain. He smirked.

"You still live through that, did you?" He asked. She was shaking slightly as she stared at her, her left eye already lost it's sight. Darkness was about to surround her, but she shook it off.

She then transformed into a wolf and tried to charge at him. He raised his staff and made another lighting strike her, but it was more powerful. She howled in pain as she collapsed to the floor.

"Take her to the dungeon and make sure she stays there." He ordered.

The guards nodded as they dragged the bleeding body away. She was already passed out from the lighting strike and the blood lost. As she was thrown to a cell in the dungeon, she growled softly at them. One of them threw a spear and it pinned Hana's leg to the wall.

She yelped in pain as she desperately tried to yank the spear out. As they left the dungeon, leaving Hana all alone, she stared outside. The white moon glowing in the moonlight.

Tears started to fall out of her right eye, since her left eye was no longer usable anymore. She howled a song that was a lullaby to her when she was little. It was a long howl so that everyone in the castle can hear her, despite her injuries.

During the middle, she collapsed to the ground, fainted from blood lost and the undeniable pain and misery. During the time she passed out, she thought about all the people that she can't even see no longer.

Baron...

Lune and Yuki...

Haru and Hiromi...

Toto...Muta...Daron...

Princess Shizuka...

Miyuki and Luna...

...and Auron.

She can no longer see the cat she loves no more. They've known their feelings for little time and she can't be with him anymore. As she was in her dream land, tears were flowing down from her cheeks as she cried in her sleep.

...it's all over...

* * *

As Lune, The Cat Creations, Toto, Miyuki, Luna and Muta looked through the plans, a guard came in. "Sir, you have a visitor." He said. Lune sighed. "...what does he want?" He asked.

He has too much pressure on him as it is, now that they can't focus on the battle plan and focused on rescuing Hana.

"...he won't say, sir." The guard said. Lune sighed once more. "...send him in." He said. When Lune looked up, his eyes were dangerously lit, like fire and ice.

It was Turel, disguised in a dark cloak. As Muta was about to do something to the wretched cat, Turel raised his paw up.

"Listen to what I have to say." He said. Lune only glared at him. "...and why should I listen to what you have to say? You had your chance and you've lost it. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the executor?" He said.

Turel sighed. "...if you're planning on breaking into the castle, it's no use. They got security up much tighter since they have captured Hana." He said. Lune soften his glare, but not by much.

"...by how much?" He asked. Turel sighed. "...try over a million shadow cats, plus counting the shadow creatures they summoned. Drake only did this because Hana's known for break away." He said.

"Is she still alive?" Baron asked. Turel had a sad look on his face. "...yes. But I don't know how she going through this. She's already been tortured and no one has made through that alive." He said.

Baron stared at him with eyes wide shocked. "You mean...he...?" Turel nodded sadly.

Baron clenched his hands into a fist. He's abusing her like he did years ago. He turned to the window, where a dark cloud is covering part of the land that is far from the village and the castle.

His eyes dangerously slit. "...you said that there's over a million shadow cats, plus the shadow creatures, correct?" He asked. Turel nodded. Baron grabbed his top hat and jacket and held onto his cane.

Lune saw what he was doing. "Baron, don't! You'll be killed!" He said as he puts a paw on his shoulder. Baron sighed. "...I know I will. But I made a promise when I was there for her that I would protect her with my life." He said. Daron and Auron stared at each other. They nodded to each other.

"...we're coming with you." Daron said. Baron stared at them shocked. They smirked. "Just because you made a vow does not mean that we've made one as well." He said. Baron smiled, glad to have Daron and Auron by his side.

Toto smiled as well for Miyuki. Muta only smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "...just don't overdue it, Baron...like you always do." He said. Baron chuckled at his companion.

"...I'll keep that in thought."

* * *

As Hiromi was with Daron, Haru stared outside the castle window. Baron walked next to her. "...is Hana going to be okay over there?" She asked. Baron only sighed. "...we don't know, Haru. Not unless we do something about it." He said.

Haru stared at him. "I want to come and help." She said. Baron shook his head. "No, Haru. You're staying here with Lune and the others. Me, Daron and Auron are going to the castle and get Hana out of there." He said.

Haru stared at him irritated already. "I'm going, Baron-"

She was cut off from she was about to say when Baron held her in a tight embrace.

"...I know how much you want to help, Haru. Believe me, I do...but I don't want to lose you. There are many dangerous things at that castle and I don't want you getting hurt-"

"I don't want you to get hurt either!" She said as she tightly wrapped her arms around Baron's chest. Tears were running down her cheeks. "...Please, Baron..." She begged. "...please...? I don't want you getting hurt...or killed." She cried softly into his chest.

Baron stroked her short brown hair as he rest his furry cheek on the top of her head. "...I promise not to get hurt, Haru. I'm only telling you to stay so that you'll be out of harm's way." He whispered.

Haru tightened the embrace as he rocked her slightly in his arms. He then pulled away and stared at her chocolate brown eyes. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She had her hands on the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As they pulled away, he rest his forehead against hers. "...I'll be back. I promise." He whispered into her ear.

He lets her go as he walks down the hallway, meeting Daron. They nodded as they left to the entrance of the castle. Lune gave them three potions.

"These are only temporary, but they only last about two hours." Lune warned. They nodded in their thanks and left to the Shadow Cat Castle.

Their main mission: Rescue Hana and bring her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Adventure of the Cat Kingdom **

**Ch.8: The Escape and Reunion  
**

* * *

All was quiet in the Shadow cat Kingdom. All the guard at their post. Shadow beasts on the ground and sky so that nothing can come in or out of the castle. **  
**

Silently, Three Cat figurines hid behind a rock unspotted. Baron leaned his head on the other side of the rock. Turel was right about one thing.

There are guards everywhere.

"This is not going to be easy." He whispered. Daron and Auron were still trying to cat their breath. "How can all this take a month to get here. It wasn't that far from the Cat Kingdom Castle." Daron said.

He did had a point. For some reason, it did took longer than it anticipated. It didn't look far from the castle.

"Could it be an illusion path we took most of the time?" Auron asked. Baron wasn't too sure about that. If it was, it would've take longer than that.

Baron pulled out the potion Lune gave them.

"We only have one chance at this. Let's not waste it." He said. They nodded. All at once, the three drink the potion.

So slowly, they started to transform. They were shadow creatures. Baron was a shadow cat, Daron was a shadow hawk while Auron was a shadow wolf. Auron stared at them confused.

"How come you two are just as normal while I'm a wolf? That does not make sense." He said. Daron sighed. "No time for that matter. We need to make haste. Like Baron said, we only have one chance." He said.

Auron slowly walked beside Baron while Daron was perched on Auron's back. The shadow cats didn't seem to mind them, since they look pretty normal to them.

Baron looks around so they know where they are going. He then suddenly heard two guards talking.

"So, has she give in yet to the master's request?"

"No, so he told us to 'punish' her again for refusing."

"How can a despicable cat like her keep going!?"

"Eh, it's not worth it anyway. She's going to die soon enough with all of those reminders."

Baron's eyes went wide as Auron gave a low growl. Baron managed to shut his muzzle with his hands so that they couldn't hear them. The two guards soon walked off.

Baron lets go of Auron as they made their way. Hope they weren't too late-

"Hey, you! With the Shadow Wolf!"

Baron froze, so did Auron and Daron. Baron turned to see a general Cat soldier. He glared at them. "You're suppose to be guarding the prisoner! What are you doing near the master's headquarters!?" He asked.

Baron nearly sighed in relief, but kept his face calm. "I got lost. I'm on my way right now." He said as Auron came closer to Baron. The shadow cat stared at them, then sighed. "I haven't seen you around, so you must been created a minute ago. Go down to the third floor and through the main doorways. That's where the prisoner is held." He said.

Baron nodded as they walked downstairs. "That was too close." Daron whispered. Baron nodded as Auron lead the way. They got to the main doorway like the general said.

As they opened the door, they saw a chained image in the middle of the room. One eye was glowing a fiery deep emerald green. It was growling at them. The three noticed that it was Hana, but stopped dead in their tracks from the scene.

Hana was a shadow wolf, but covered in deep scratches and bruises all over her body. Most of her fur was covered in her own blood. Her left eye was not opened, so she was blind in that eye. She can even barely stand.

She noticed them and growled really loudly.

Auron slowly walks towards her. He tried to comfort her. But the more he comes closer, the louder her growls started to get.

"Hana...it's me, Auron...remember?" He asked. She nearly lashed out to him, but the chain that was binding all of her legs managed to stop her. She kept barking and snarling at them viciously.

Baron's hands clenched into a fist. Drake had changed her.

He then used a spell for Hana's sake. As he whispered it, she started to sway side to side. She then fell to the ground, but Baron caught her fall. He unbinded the chains as he puts Hana on Auron's back.

As they look around so that no one was watching, they managed to get to the hiding spot where they first begin. Auron stared at Hana worriedly. She was loosing blood fast.

Just then, the alarm came off at the castle. The shadow creatures in the sky started to screech loudly.

"The prisoner has escaped!"

Baron's eyes slit angrily as he carried the wolf Hana in her arms. He started to run towards the rocks with Daron and Auron behind them.

Shadow wolves were chasing them. As Auron nearly missed from the scratches from the wolves, they stumbled to a cliff. Baron turned to see the Shadow wolves closing in.

Baron held onto Hana tightly as they jumped off the cliff. The wolves and the shadow cats stared at the cliff as a black crow carried them away. Baron smiled softly.

"Thank you, Toto." He said as they entered the regular realm of the Cat Kingdom. Toto stared at Hana worriedly. "Is she okay?" He asked. Baron stared at her sadly.

"...she changed." He said. He can still remember the fire in her eyes when she tried to lash out at them.

When they got back to the castle, Hana was put in a infirmary. When Baron was about to walk in, he felt arms around his neck. It was Haru. She was crying softly into his shoulder.

He sighed as he held her in return.

"It's alright, Haru. I'm here." He whispered as he stroked the brunettes brown hair. She pulled away to look in Baron's green eyes. She noticed that they've changed.

"Did something happen?" She asked. Baron nodded slowly.

"Hana's father changed her. She doesn't recognize any of us."

* * *

_She ran towards a cavern that had a dead end. She was bleeding profoundly as she desperately looks over the wall. She heard growlings from behind her. _

_Shadow wolves had her cornered; smirking evilly as they show their teeth. There were three of them. _

_She tried to climb over the wall, but kept sliding down. She then noticed a crack in the wall. She managed to squeeze through as one of the shadow wolves nearly scratched her, but missed as they left scratch marks on the rocks. _

_She kept running, even though the wounds on her were protesting on her movement. _

_She stumbles onto a cliff, seeing a high drop which could easily hurt her more; or worse kill her. She gasped as she turns her head around. The wolves managed to catch up to her; barking madly and snarling. _

_She only had one choice. _

_She jumped off the cliff. She stumbled as she starts to tumble and roll down the steep cliff. The wolves were still following her, barking and snarling as they tried to come close to the prey. _

_She managed to land safely onto the ground. She looks up to see the wolves still chasing her. She ran as far as she could until she stumbles to a man's feet. She collapsed to the ground; her wounds bleeding and gasping for air. _

_"It seems that you are improving and you did beat your last record." He said as he takes the illusion away, now inside the throne room. The wolves were still snarling and growling at her. _

_He smirked evilly at the wolves, then at Hana. "However..." He said. She stared at him worriedly. "...you have disobeyed me once again earlier about my deal, and you need a punishment for that." He said. _

_Tears were flowing down her cheeks. He stared at the shadow wolves. _

_"Take her and deliver her 'punishment'. Don't kill her however." He ordered. _

_The wolves picked her up by the scruff of her neck and dragged her away. As she was thrown into the dungeon, the wolves started to snarl evilly. She tried to stand up and defend herself, but she no longer has the strength. _

_The wolves jumped at her- _

* * *

Hana wakes up with a startle gasped as she looks at her surroundings. She was not at the dungeon. She couldn't remember what happened. All she knows is that she saw figurines coming close to her.

She tried to defend herself; she was critically wounded for crying out loud.

She then noticed how she has bandages all over her. She was still a shadow wolf. She tried to use all of the magic she had left and transforms back into a half cat form.

She started to shake in fear. What if this is all a dream? What if this isn't real and she was still at that horrid dungeon?-

A door opened.

Hana looks up to see a familiar blueish dark cat with mismatched eyes. Next to him was a familiar white cat with gentle blue eyes. They stared at her with shock and horror from the state she is in now.

A small white cat came in. She gasped slightly. "...Hana-chan?" She asked. Hana stared at her and smiled really sadly. The princess had tears in her eyes as she ran into Hana's arms.

She held the princess tightly as she cried softly into Hana's shoulders. This isn't an illusion. This was **real.**

"I thought you wouldn't wake up! You were passed out for nearly a month!" Shizuka cried. Hana couldn't say anything, she only held the princess tighter to her.

Lune sat next to her and gave her a warm embrace. Hana leaned against his shoulder, since she couldn't hug him since her arms are occupied with Shizuka in it.

"We were so worried about you. Most of the doctors nearly gave up on you from your wounds. They were so critical. But only a few managed to go on." He said. Hana stared at him confused.

"Do you want to know who they were?" He asked. Hana cocked her head. If it wasn't the doctors, then who was it. Lune smiled sadly as she pushed her bangs away from her face.

"...It was Baron, Daron and Auron. They saved you." He said. Hana's eyes went wide. So the figurines were the Creations? She felt really bad that she nearly lashed at one of them.

She stared at all of the bandages...those reminders...

"Hana, how come you didn't tell us about your father?" Yuki asked. Hana stared at him. "Baron told us what you've endured before you came to the Kingdom." She said.

Hana looks down. So Baron tattled, huh? He must've told them for a reason. Hope he **does** have a good reason.

She struggles to get out of bed, but Lune puts a paw on her shoulder; urging her to lie down. "Hana, don't. You don't have your strength yet and your wounds can open again if you overdue it." He said. Hana sighed. There's no point of arguing Lune with this one.

Hana stared at the Lune as she pointed to herself. Lune got the message.

"They said that your wounds are really critical and they can hardly believe that you lived through the whole thing. You lost your left eye permanently and your vocal chords took a nasty hit. They recommended a few months rest and two more months for your vocal chords." He said.

Hana felt her left eye; which had an eye patch. She clenched her hand into a fist. Drake was going to pay...

...for his life.

Lune felt her mood changed and held the broken cat. Tears were silently flowing down her cheek. As Lune pulled away, he smiled sadly. "Rest, Hana...you deserve it." He said.

Yuki hugged her before they took their leave. Hana stared outside and sighed. She laid her head down on the pillow and tried to fall asleep. She closed her eyes.

Later that day, she heard someone walk in. She pretends that she is asleep. A clatter of plates on a tray was sat next to her. She opened her eye to see Muta giving her a tray of food. He smirked.

"Welcome back to the living, kid." He said. Hana chuckled silently as she sat up. It was some sort of soup. Muta chuckled. "They were going to bring you fish, but I straighten them out." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hana smiled of appreciation and took a sip of the soup. It soothed her throat as she sighed happily; a bliss smile on her face. Muta chuckled. "I knew that you would like it." He said.

Hana gave a soft smirk as Muta sat on the edge of the bed. He saw most of the bandages on her and her eye patch. "How's your eye?" He asked. Hana didn't know. She never saw what it looks like.

She signaled Muta to help her. He got the message and helped untie the eye patch on the forehead. As it fell, she grabbed a mirror. Her right eye went wide with shocked.

Her left eye was a pearly white. She can no longer see in that eye. There was no slit eye or anything. It was plain pearly white.

A scratch was on the bottom eye lid of her left eye. She can still blink with it, but she can no longer see in her left eye.

She felt tears flowing down her cheeks as she felt furry arms around her. She buried her face into his fur as she cried silently. Muta was shocked from her left eye as well.

"Easy, Chicky..." He whispered as she felt her shaking slightly in his furry arms. "...easy..."

She had no idea how long she was crying, but it was a good thing she was because she held it in for so long. As she pulled away, Muta actually nuzzled the side of the cheek.

She smiled sadly as she scratched his ear; earning a loud purr. She chuckled again. She then stared at the picture of Baron, Auron and Daron with her together. Muta got the message and smiled.

"You want me to get them?" He asked. Hana smiled and nodded. Muta smirked and left the room. "Eat up and I'll be back with Baron and them." He said as he took his leave.

Hana smiled as she tried the soup once more. _"Since he went through so much to make this for me, I would hate to disappoint him."_ She thought as she ate the soup more.

The soup was soon drained as she laid down. The soup was pretty tasty. Who knew that Muta can cook? She didn't realize that she fell asleep. An hour passed and she felt someone stroking her bangs.

She fluttered her eyes opened to see a familiar cat with emerald green eyes. She stared at him surprised as tears welled up in her eyes. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck; giving Baron a tight embrace.

He smiled as he returned the embrace as he felt Hana shaking rapidly; meaning she was crying. "Shh, easy Hana...you're safe here at the castle. No one is going to hurt you." He whispered.

She kept crying on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly; trying to comfort his broken friend. Daron sat next to her as he stroked her hair. Baron pulled away as a familiar pearly grey cat sat next to her.

Auron smiled sadly as he held her in his arms. She buried her face into the crook of his furry neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "...don't cry, Hana. It's breaks out heart if your crying." He whispered.

Hana tightened the embrace as she kept crying silently. He kept stroking her shoulder length hair. He soon pulled away and stared at Hana. He had a sad look on his face as he stared at Hana's pearly white eye.

She looks down guilty, knowing who she lashed out at the shadow cat kingdom. Auron knew what she was thinking of and stroked her cheek. "It's not your fault. You did it out of defense and I understand that." He said.

Hana stared at her three friends. They were smiling at her. Tears were still flowing down her cheek as Auron nuzzled her cheek; purring softly into her ear.

She wished she purred for him, but her vocal chords won't let her. She just nuzzled his cheek in return. Daron and Baron look at each other and nodded. "Feel better, Hana." Daron said as they took their leave as Auron and Hana were caught in their moment together.

Hana kept nuzzling Auron's cheek as Auron purred softly in her triangular ear. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She kissed back as he caressed her cheek with his gloved hand.

When they pulled away from each other, she rest her forehead against his as he kept stroking her cheek. "Do you want me to keep you company for awhile?" He asked.

Hana nodded; scared of going back to sleep. He laid down next to her as she rest her head against the crook of his neck; her hand resting on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her slim shoulders.

"Don't worry about what happened, Hana. That's all in the past...and I'm here to protect you now. You're not in the shadows anymore. You have everyone here that cares about you." He said as he stroked her hair.

Hana cuddled deeper into his embrace. He smiled as he stroked her hair softly as she fell asleep. She was safe now, no longer in the shadows.

She was home...

* * *

This is not the end of the story, so hang in there!


End file.
